


Life Breathes Anew

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody be feeling guilty, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Heartbeats, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, this is hot garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: He thought he had lost him. And then he found him.He thought it was a dream or a hallucination.But feeling the solidness of the body before him, how warm it is and that loud heartbeat.It can't be that. This is reality.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Life Breathes Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit piece of fiction is very on the nose regarding porn with feelings. Like I've written a few sexual scenes but never this explicit nor completely focused on it as the whole main point. So take it what you will. It's probably hot garbage in my opinion. 
> 
> And again, please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with the fic and/or I've tagged it with.

Chris groaned as he stared at the massive pile of paper on his desk wondering how he was going to get them all done. It was late, and the clock on the wall of his office informed it was going to be midnight soon. At this rate, he would be leaving this place at about two in the morning. He would rather go home and deal with all this tomorrow.

Home.

He smiled remembering that a certain someone was waiting for him back home. He never thought he would find someone who would be there for him, someone whom had a long history just like his own. 

Ever since he supposedly killed Wesker, he was always plagued by nightmares of the whole deed. He would watch Wesker die in front of his eyes, either being torn apart by the Tyrant that first killed him or get gunned down by the B.S.A.A. whilst he could do nothing. Sometimes, he would end Wesker's life by his own hand.

It didn’t help that he found Wesker’s old journal when he ransacked the man’s lab after he had finished him off. Old and torn at the seams but still in good condition. He remembered seeing the man writing in his journal during his spare time on accident. That had been quite a surprise for him as he never expected Wesker to keep a journal on him.

Yet reading the content from the beginning to the end only brought the tears he swore he would never shed ever again for his former Captain. Spencer. It always led back to that damn bastard.

It was bad enough the man kidnapped and had brainwashed Wesker to his ideology as the blond was growing up, but to go so far as to put in an implant with specific triggers in the blond's brain when he was still a child in the case Wesker ever decided to go rogue so that he could him to bend to his will? That was a whole new low.

No wonder Wesker had seemed so different after that short leave he took back in S.T.A.R.S. and how he could easily betray his team and former comrades. It just seemed Spencer knew of Wesker’s plans, something that the blond had not expected. However, Spencer made one fatal mistake. He underestimated how strong Wesker’s will was to escape Umbrella even when influenced by the implant inside his brain. Unfortunately, his strength wasn't great enough to stop the implant's control from committing such a betrayal. 

He continued to read, finding that he was slowly fighting back the implant only focusing on ridding of Umbrella. 

Until it all came crashing down when he ran into Spencer again. That had been the final blow. Whatever will Wesker had was erased with Spencer's grasp to becoming a god of which the blond-haired man assumed was his own. However, it had just been the implant controlling him of which Spencer triggered it. 

The journal even showcased the man’s guilt in the few spare moments of lucidity he managed to get before being trapped by his own mind once more.

He couldn't stop crying after that as guilt ate at him. Even after everything, even when he hated him, a part of him yearned that the Wesker he fought time and again wasn't the same Wesker he fell for back in S.T.A.R.S. and this all proved it. 

Too bad that it had to come after the man's death. 

Maybe it was a sign of respect or needing to mourn the man he once and still loved upon learning all this that he returned to Wesker’s final resting place without anyone’s knowledge.

It had been a shock to see Wesker splayed out on the hot rocks of the volcano, pants burned but still relatively intact. Aside from his tattered clothing, he was also covered in a few burnt scars with his left arm gone all the way up to his shoulder. He wondered how Wesker managed to survive but didn’t question much on it, focusing instead on taking Wesker away from the volcano to an empty village close by and nursing him back to health there.

When Wesker had awoken, he had remained silent not even daring to look Chris in the eye as the brunette continued to nurse him to health and then kept on questioning him as to why he hadn’t handed him over to the B.S.A.A. or just killing him right then and there.

“Although you’ve managed to destroy the implant inside my brain, you can’t excuse what I’ve done, Chris. I’ve only brought you and everyone else pain. You should end me to let you finally find some peace.”

“I did that once and it didn't work. So don't you dare tell me to kill you again, Wesker.” Chris had rebutted angrily. He had done it once, he didn’t know if he could ever do it again.

* * *

Decision made then, Chris got up from his desk grabbing his jacket and headed out. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow. He drove a bit faster than he should back to his apartment but he just wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. His apartment was situated at the edge of the city making it perfect for a recluse spot where he could get some peace and privacy. And it was perfect for keeping Wesker here safe and sound away from the B.S.A.A. and their watchful eye. 

He had never explained to the B.S.A.A. about Wesker surviving and bringing him back to his home. He doubted that the organization would be lenient on the blond even weak as he is. 

Parking the car inside the garage, he quickly got out and locks the car before then heading up the stairs to his apartment unit. When he slipped into his home, he noticed that the lights were off. Wesker must have gone to bed already.

He was still a bit weak from his ‘death’ not to mention that Uroborous and most of the virus in his body was now gone which would explain why he wasn’t able to heal all the extensive damage he received. This also left him more tired than usual and he would take longer hours of sleep than he would usually compared to back in the day. That had piled even more guilt onto the guilt Chris already bore inside him but Wesker comforted him then, reassuring the brunette that it wasn’t his fault.

“It wasn’t your fault. In fact, I was glad that you finished it.” He said with that soft smile that he had always reserved for him back when they had been together in S.T.A.R.S, his red eyes now the pale blue he memorized to heart.

Taking off his shoes, he heads to his bedroom quietly as to not wake the blonde-haired man. Peeking inside, he saw Wesker in his bed, the covers having slid down to his hips, his bare chest rising and falling gently underneath the few rays of moonlight that was slipping through the light curtains.

He looked every bit like a statue carved out of marble as he laid there sleeping.

Moving in closer, he sits on the edge of the bed watching Wesker sleep contently and brushing his fingers along the burnt scars that were etched all over the blond's pale body. After a few minutes watching the man sleep, Chris lowers himself down and lays his head on Wesker’s chest, closing his eyes as the thrum of the older man’s heartbeat filled his ears.

He didn’t know when it started but he figured it was from when he was still a little boy. Usually after a nightmare, either his father or his mother whom were awakened by his cries would come rushing into his room and hug him reassuring him that it was just a bad dream. Add in that listening to their heartbeats just helped to calm him down even more.

It would be a habit that would carry over to his adulthood. There was just something so soothing to it that made him relax. He still remembered when he slept with Wesker for the first time and laid on top of him, ear on his chest listening to Wesker’s heartbeat.

It was a gentle beat like a soothing song that helped put him into a deep slumber. After a long exhausting day, those same heartbeats would always help him relax and unwind. And after missions that were close calls, the thrumming heartbeats he would listen to helped to calm him down and tell him that Wesker was here and alive. That they were both alive. 

_Lub dub. Lub dub._

He cherished every single memory of that strong heartbeat, how it would sing to him before he thought it had stopped forever. In his dreams, he clung to it only to wake up to find himself alone and in dark silence. And then Wesker came back but different. Different from the man that he once loved.

He was cold, calculating and cruel. Even when he came back from his leave, he wasn't like this. Maybe a bit more quiet than usual and opting to want to be alone more often but not like this. Sometimes, he laid awake in bed wondering if that gentle heartbeat he remembered wasn’t even beating anymore, just remaining silent and cold beneath that rib cage. Wondering if the person he was seeing was just a living corpse in the spitting image of his former Captain and lover. 

And then he died again this time Chris thought forever.

_Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub._

Now, listening to the heartbeat underneath his ear, he was glad that the nightmare was finally over.

Listening to it still, he noticed a difference.

Still at a normal resting rate, his heartbeat still was beating faster than normal. He probably counted it at an hundred beats per minute. Maybe a hundred and ten. He wasn’t sure. It should worry him but Wesker isn’t human anymore.

He had faced missiles being shot to his face, bullets fired at him, standing waist-deep in lava and still coming out nearly unscathed and so many more injuries that could kill a normal human being. A slightly quicker heart rate won’t kill him.

He thought he would never hear that heart ever again. The same heart that Wesker gave to him willingly when he first kissed him in the park when it was snowing that winter all those years ago, the same heart he stopped himself and the same heart that still beat for him.

No matter what, after all these years, Death still failed in extinguishing it and ripping Wesker away from him.

“Hm...? Chris?” Wesker mutters sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his one arm as the older man looks down seeing Chris laying on top of his chest.

Blinking his eyes open, Chris pulls back feeling awfully guilty for waking Wesker up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine.” Wesker says as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. 

They kept quiet then for a few moments when Wesker spoke again. “You can listen to it again.” He says.

“No, really. You should be sleeping. It’s fine.” Chris protested but Wesker wasn’t having it.

“You don’t have to be shy about it, Chris. It's been a long day and I know what you truly want.” Wesker says, taking Chris’s hand and pressing the man’s hand over his sternum.

Running a thumb across the skin of Chris's hand, Wesker then mutters, “Truth be told, I thought that I never had a heart. That it was supposedly dead just like how I am. After all, I was raised to be nothing more but a puppet for Spencer's goals. But then you came along and breathed life into me. You made this cold, dead heart beat again.”

“Wesker…”

“I love you, Chris. I still do.” Wesker says with that oh so soft smile. Not the evil smile he wore before but the loving smile he graced him with back in S.TA.R.S. and only for him, making his pale blue eyes gleam like the surface of the calm ocean under a sunny day. 

His heart skips a beat at this. Even to this day, Wesker still loved him? He assumed that the blonde-haired man would not love a man whom killed him. Even if it was the same man he once loved. So he settled in with friendship instead even though he longed for more. 

But clearly he had been mistaken. Internally leaping with joy, Chris leans in and presses a soft kiss onto Wesker’s lips, pushing Wesker back down gently onto the bed and breaking apart when they needed air. 

“I love you. Let me show you how much.” Chris whispers, bringing his other hand down under the covers and stroking Wesker through his boxers making the man gasp and sigh in pleasure.

“Chris…”

_Lub dub. Lub_ **Ba-bump. Ba-bump!**

“Let me take care of you, Albert.” Chris mutters, making the man underneath him tremble from hearing his first name being addressed so warmly and lovingly. Slipping his hand past under Wesker’s boxers, Chris starts to stroke the tender flesh and felt it harden underneath his touch as Wesker’s soft gasps and pants filled his ears. With his other free hand still on Wesker's sternum, he could feel the heart beneath pick up speed and continue to beat faster and harder until he could feel it pounding hard against his palm.

**Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump!**

He moves in, pressing soft kisses along Wesker’s neck, nipping at the throbbing pulse and sucking on it leaving a dark bruise there.

Wesker whined and wriggled when Chris gripped his now hard length, pumping him gently as Wesker couldn’t stop rocking his hips, buckling from the intense pleasure hitting him in every core. He hisses when Chris shifts his hand and runs a thumb across his left nipple.

“Chris!” Wesker cries out, his hand clutching onto the sheets so tightly that his knuckles went white.

Hearing his name being cried out made Chris shiver. But the younger man kept his focus as his own length hardened beneath his pants. He still kept his one hand planted on Wesker's chest and he could feel the organ give off a couple of skips and now pounding so hard and fast it was now nearly beating in a rapid single beat.

**THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!**

At that point, Chris could see the skin underneath Wesker’s left nipple trembling indicating how hard his heart was pounding. So hard he thought for a second that the other man’s heart would burst out of his chest.

“Take off… your clothes. Now!” Wesker demanded, groaning when Chris thumbed the head and down the slit spreading the leaking pre-cum making his heart pound harder against his ribs that it made the blond's chest ache.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Chris says with a teasing grin and pulls back making Wesker whine. Chris reassured him he would be quick and quickly stripped off his clothes then tossing it over the side of the bed. Now naked, Chris pulled the covers off of Wesker and helps Wesker take his boxers off before then tossing it away too to join the pile of clothes on the floor by the bed.

His own heart started to beat faster seeing Wesker there on his bed, panting heavily and splayed on his back, his cock throbbing slightly with every beat of his rapid heart.

Positioning himself, he parts Wesker’s legs apart with his knees, sliding a finger up and down the rock hard length, cupping the blond man's balls and fondling with them making the man underneath him wriggle and groan loudly.

"Goddamn it, Chris. I need you NOW!" The man groans.

Taking that as his cue, Chris steadies himself and then slowly enters the blonde-haired man making Wesker gasp, his hand reaching forth and gripping onto Chris’s waist hard enough that it made the brunette wince slightly from the pain. No doubt that would leave a bruise. 

“Sorry.” Wesker apologizes. 

“It’s okay.”

Clutching Wesker's hips, Chris slowly starts to rock back and forth, sliding in and out of Wesker as the man underneath him writhed, rocking his hips as well to meet each thrust. Eager to know how much he was pleasing Wesker, Chris bends over and plants his ear once more on Wesker’s arching chest and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

It was just one long, rapid continuous beat, not once stopping to even rest. It was like listening to a war drum in the midst of a battle as Wesker’s heart beat with such force and such speed. Every beat was sending him over the edge until finally he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he came hard inside Wesker, crying out his release.

Wesker came then too, shouting out Chris’s full name as he spilled his warm essence onto Chris's stomach and wrapping his one arm around the man’s head, pressing him close to his chest not wanting to let him go and wanting him to know how much he truly loved him.

Calming down, the two men laid there on the bed and basked in the afterglow, their soft pants filling the silence of the bedroom.

“I love you, Christopher.” Wesker whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Chris's head.

Chris shifts slightly and presses a kiss over Wesker’s still pounding heart. “I love you too Albert.”


End file.
